My Sweetheart Was a Ghost
by That One Draconequus
Summary: A girl is in China for vacation, but she finds a...unexpected surprise...Morro, the master of wind and a tyrant ghost we all know and love was human and crying for mercy... this encounter changed this girl's life FOREVER. TR warning for adult content and spoilers. :P WARNING!: rated t for adultish stuff! WARNING(again): big Spoilers for season 5! WARNING: you have been warned!
1. Prologue

**AN:** **So, I took the time to re-write these first couple chapters…**

 **(I gave the prologue its own ch.)**

 **I edited some stuff in here so it makes more sense.**

 **I even left the warnings and disclaimer in!**

 **Like this one:**

 **WARNING: Spoiler alert!**

 **(Seriously, prologue has spoilers!)**

 **So, I hope this is easier for u guys!**

Prologue

What you need to know:

Five Ninja are united by a sensei to protect the land of Ninjago from evil. The most powerful of the five Ninja is Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd has most important role in the Ninja team. He is also the son of Montgomery Garmadon, Sensei Wu's evil-corrupted brother. He was once known as Lord Garmadon. The other four Ninja are Lloyd's protectors. The five each wields an element. The red Ninja, Kai, is the master of fire, the blue Ninja, Jay, is the master of lighting. The black Ninja, Cole, is the master of earth. The white Ninja, Zane, is the master of ice. And the green Ninja is Lloyd who wields the element of energy.

Season 5 recap:

the five Ninja were not Wu's first students. There was one before them. An orphan named Morro was found by Wu digging through his trash for food. Wu felt pity for the little boy, so he gave Morro real food. Wu soon took Morro in and started training him as his first student. Morro was like a son to him. One day, Wu gave Morro a kite to fly. Wu came out of the monastery to a surprise. Morro wasn't flying the kite like a normal kid. He was controlling the wind. He was a master of wind.

The prophecy of the green Ninja was around then. Wu was still trying to figure who it would be. He thought Morro might be it. He told him. Later, Morro developed a hunger for the green gi. But he soon found out that he wasn't the chosen one. Morro soon became reckless. He was trying to prove both Wu and destiny wrong. He was almost killed in a lot of the attempts. Wu finally knew that he couldn't teach someone who didn't listen to him. Morro packed up his belongings and told Wu that he'll find his father's temple. Morro then ran away and never came back.

He came back later as a ghost. He wanted to curse Ninjago driven by jealousy of Lloyd being the green ninja. In the end, when he was about to die, (ghosts will die by water…) he realized how he screwed up. He gave up struggling and let go of Wu's hand in which he was holding to keep himself from drowning. His last words were:

 _"you can only save those want to be saved…goodbye, sensei."_

 **A.N.**

 **Hope that refreshed ur brains, meatsacks! :P**

 **A.N.**


	2. Chapter 1: Winds of Change Two

**WARNING: Spoiler alert!**

 **May contain aldultish themes!**

 **Your one and only disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego, Lydia Belongs to FirstFandomFangirl, and Nikki belongs to me.**

 **Not making money off this.**

 **So, Here is ur re-write of Chapter one!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1

"The Encounter…"/"Worlds"

My name is Nicole. I had just arrived at China for a vacation. Though I mostly just knew English, I exactly communicated with the residents of China fairly well. Before I start with the story about a crazy encounter that officially changed my life forever, I should tell you a few things about myself. First, I'm from the US. Second, I'm about to graduate from high school. Finally, I'm the biggest LEGO Ninjago fan I know. (Besides a certain fan fiction author…) This is exactly why this encounter changed my life. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

I was staying in a little cottage near a creek. I've always felt like someone was watching me. But I have always ignored it when I should've been more cautious.

One day, I was getting water from the creek. I also was taking a bath since there wasn't a bathroom in my cottage. I was just getting in the creek when I felt the feeling again. Because I tended to be curious all the time, I soon paid attention to the feeling. I put my robe on and grabbed my dagger I kept with me. I then wondered in the forest.

I walked for about five minutes when I heard sobbing. I ran towards the direction of the sobbing wondering why the Frick somebody would be in a forest crying. I then reached the source. There was a boy. About my age. He had black shoulder length locks. And wore ragged clothing. It looked as if it was worn by a Ninja. I took a few steps forward to get a closer look. Maybe see if this boy was okay. I stepped on a twig. The boy heard the sudden sound and tensed up in surprise. He slowly turned around. I saw his face. The boy had greenish eyes. The weirdest feature of him was the green streak of hair he had in his hair. Wait?! I instantly remembered where I saw this from.

"Morro?!" I exclaimed.

Well, there some good news for a friend of mine…

"A Dark World"

Morro looked at me as if I were a person trying to kill him or something.

"H-how do know my n-name?" He asked scared.

I could tell by his tone and facial expression that I clearly scared the living shit out of him. I then noticed that I still held the dagger in my hands. I looked at it for a moment before randomly chucking it behind me, not caring where it went. I made a guilty face.

"I forgot I was holding that…oh a—and to your question, I...just saw you somewhere…" I said while scratching my head nervously.

Morro looked at me in fear. He then looked at me in pity.

"Are y—you a victim of the Stix incident? I—if you a-are, I'm truly sorry! Just please don't kill me!" Morro begged.

He literally dropped on his knees and begged for his life. I never killed anyone before and I'm desperate to keep it that way.

"Morro, stop being dramatic. There is no way in hell I'm going to hurt you! I promise. I'm actually glad I'm meeting you! A friend of mine would be glad to meet you too!" I reassured him.

He looked up at me. "R—really? You're not going to hurt me? What do you mean you're a fan?" He questioned.

"No, I'm positive that you're not in danger around me. What I mean is that you're smart, you're strong, and never will give up. I don't care about what you did. I'm guessing you were conflicted with too many emotions that you couldn't juggle them. Dying as a teenage elemental master did not help at all. I think you handled you emotions in a negative way...I'd blame the preeminent. It wasn't your fault, Morro. Kai was jealous too, actually. He actually almost killed Lloyd's dad to prove he was the green ninja. That was insane. I care about you, Morro. I really do. A lot." I explained to him.

Morro cracked one of his famous lopsided grins. I smiled back.

"You're also really cute, too." I attempted to say to myself.

I failed miserably as Morro heard my comment. He blushed.

"Did you just say I was c—cute?" He asked.

My face grew got.

"Y—Yeah...that's not a problem, is it?" I asked while scratching my neck nervously.

I was worried that I brought up a touchy subject. Morro shook his head.

"No, it isn't. It just reminded me of something…that happened…" He said.

"Would it hurt to…umm tell me…it's alright if you're not ready…it seems…pretty bad." I asked.

I was scared for Morro.

Morro nodded before simply stating "I got raped…"

my eyes widened at this. I ran over to Morro and gave him a tight, but comforting hug. He cried onto my shoulder.

"Shhh, don't worry…your safe with me now. I won't let that creep hurt you again!" I told him.

Morro looked at me full of hopefulness.

"C—can I stay with you?" He asked shyly.

I nodded. "Of course! I was actually going to ask you if you would like to stay at my place, anyways. You're probably starving after being in this forest for so long." I replied.

We then started to walk to my cottage.

"Actually, I just scavenged through your trash." Morro said quietly.

"Hey, its fine…it reminds of when Wu found you." I reassured him.

Morro quirked an eyebrow. Morro smiled.

"I never got your name…" He said.

"Nicole. You could just call me Nikki." I said.

I led him in the path to the cottage. When we arrived at my temporary home. I looked over Morro. I hoped he wasn't afraid of water.

"Hey, Morro…you're not afraid of water, are you?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "I'm not…should I be?" he replied.

I shook my head. "Oh, no…I was asking because you were a ghost for so long…I didn't know if are comfortable around it…" I said.

Morro nodded his head. "Thanks…but I got used to water in the river nearby…thanks for making my stay comfortable…" Morro said.

I nodded. "Your welcome, Morro." I said.

I went to the small kitchen and prepared a few sandwiches for Morro and me.

"Mm mm…these are good…" Morro said.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room finishing the sandwiches I made for lunch. But then something occurred to me: how did Morro get to earth?

"Hey, Morro?" I said.

"Yeah?" Morro answered with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked.

Morro got nervous. "I'm not sure…I believe it's another realm called "earth"." He answered.

Earth? Another realm? How's that even possible?

"Can I tell una secret?" I asked him.

Morro nodded.

Remember when I told you that you have fans and are pretty popular here?" I asked the former ghost.

Nod.

"And you wanted to know why...?" I pushed.

Another nod.

"Well…you are a tv show…" I told him nervously…

How'd you expect me to feel?!

"A what?" Morro suddenly asked out of the blue.

A moment passed. Then it clicked.

"you…don't know what a tv show is, do you?" I asked the former ghost.

Morro shook his head.

"Can't I have. No." he answered.

I sighed and went to the tv in the room. I turned it on and switched to Chinese Disney Channel. It was weird to see the characters of _Gravity Falls_ , my favorite tv cartoon talking in Chinese.

I glanced at Morro. He was looking at it in shock.

"So I'm on there?" He asked.

I nodded. "Not in that one, Ninjago has its own..." I explained.

"What am I? The villain?" Morro asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"You got your season…"

A few moments of silence went by.

"Can I see it?" Morro suddenly asked.

"NO!" I said instantly.

I didn't wish to make Morro relive the awful things he did. I just couldn't do that to him.

Morro quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am not going to let you relive those bad things you did…i-it just isn't fair!" I told him.

' _Lydia would do the same thing…'_ I thought to myself.

Morro had no idea how much of a clueless child he was sounding like right now…

So, I decided to just change the subject.

"I'm not actually from China…I'm just on vacation here…" I revealed.

Morro nodded, not noticing the sudden change of subject.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"The US. It's on the other side of the world…I actually have to go back soon in a few days…" I answered sadly.

Morro made a disappointed face.

'But-but you're the only person who cared for me since my arrival…" he cried.

I hugged Morro close. "I know, I know…I don't want to abandon you…I just can't do that to you…" I said.

I didn't know what to do. I don't know what would happen to Morro if I left him alone here. He might get hurt again. He get in trouble or worse.

"Why can't I just come to the US with you?" Morro asked.

I snapped my head up and looked at him in the eyes. Of course! I'm sooo stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?! I broke up my embrace and face palmed.

"Of course! Why didn't think of that before?!" I yelled at myself.

Morro looked at me full of hope.

"Sooo…?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I have to contact a few people first…" I told him.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my desired number.

Three rings.

"Hello?" the person answered.

"Hi…it's me…I have REALLY great news!" I told her.

She was a fan of Ninjago. (The Fan Fiction author I mentioned at the beginning of the story.)"Yeah? What is it?" my friend asked.

"I have someone you just have to meet, Lydia!" I chirped.

I made a gesture at Morro telling him to come over here.

"I'm not too sure about this…" Morro said.

"Who's that in the background? I recognize the voice from somewhere…" Lydia said.

I nudged Morro. He took the phone.

"Uhhh…t-this may sound surprising, but my name is Morro, the master of wind…I guess I'm not considered real here on earth…" Morro introduced.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S REALLY YOU!?" my friend screamed.

Morro nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"Y-yeah it is…jeez you scared me…" Morro answered.

"Are you human or still a ghost?" Lydia asked.

"Human." Morro replied.

"Okay, Lydia…I need advice…" I announced.

"I'm listening…" Lydia said.

"Morro doesn't really exist here…so how is he going to come to the US with me?" I asked.

"Hmm…that's a tough one…take him to the city hall and make him a resident of the US. He'll need a birth certificate, a passport, a driver's license, a I.D, and all that crap."

I nodded.

Okay…how long will that take?"

Silence. "A few days…maybe longer…" Lydia replied.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "WHAT WILL I DO STUCK IN CHINA?!"

no, I was not mad. I was panicking. I was helpless…

"Duh! Spend time with Morro! We both know you like him! Or you just could send him to me and I'll-" She started before I cut her off.

"NOPE!" I refused.

"That's what I thought…" Lydia said.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Don't get jealous…" I told her.

"I'll try my best, but no promises…" She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I better get back to writing…" Lydia said.

I nodded.

"Okay bye…" I hung up and sighed.

I looked at Morro. His face was priceless. He was blushing. Had he heard the conversation?

"The phone was on speaker, wasn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Is what your friend said true?" Morro asked me.

My face grew hotter. Good thing I was tan.

"Yeeeaah…Okay, i'mgoingtochangethesubject…" I rambled.

Morro sighed. Not from relief, but disappoint. Did he like me back? I didn't like seeing Morro sad.

"Okay, maybe when I'm ready, we'll have this discussion later…" I told him.

Morro smiled and nodded.

"So, I have lots of questions about Spinjizu!" I told him, "If you feel uncomfortable about a question, tell me and I won't pressure you any further." I told him.

He nodded.

"You up for this?" I asked him.

Morro nodded.

"Ask away…" He replied.

"Okay, first question. Did you ever reach your true potential?" I asked.

Morro shook his head.

"I didn't have time-I was focusing on getting the Green Ninja title. Too obsessed to care, I guess." He answered.

I nodded.

"Did Wu ever give any tips about reaching that point?"

Morro shook his head again.

"I was just a Ninja in training before my thirst for power…he just focused on looking out for me in case I almost got my killed in my attempts to prove him and destiny wrong…"

I expected Morro to look sad or something, but he did something unexpected. He looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking.

"I was such a pain then…" Morro said before starting to laugh.

No, not like evil-cackling laughing. They were heartwarming (cute) laughs. I felt my face grow hot. Really? Of all times, I had to blush now? Morro caught me staring.

"What?" He said.

I shook my head a little too hard.

"Uhhh…nothing…" I said awkwardly.

Morro quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh Huh…" he said, clearing not buying it.

I buried my face in my hands. I could not wait any longer. It is hard to keep a secret like this. Has Morro had any experience in relationships? There was not a better time to tell Morro how I feel. I have to tell him now.

"Morro, I need one more question…" I told him.

Morro nodded, telling me he was listening.

"This question may be…umm…weird, but have you had any experience in a romantic relationship?" I asked.

My heart was pounding. I was shaking. My face was hot. Lydia is going to kill me-I could tell she lied about promising that she will not be jealous. How could she not? Morro nodded.

"I had a crush…she was one of Wu's students. I successfully got a date with her shortly before I found out about the whole Green Ninja thing. One day, when I had my thirst for power, I was training with her and some other students. I was aggressive and unstable. I didn't care about anything but being the Green Ninja. I beat her up harder than I should have. She was injured badly. After that incident, she called off the date and never talked to me again. So, Yeeeaah…" Morro explained.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…all of that." I told him.

Morro smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why did ask that, anyways?" He asked.

"Remember when I told before we started the question thing and I told you that we'll have that discussion when I'm ready?" I asked Morro.

"Yes. I remember." Morro said.

"I think I'm ready, Morro…" I told Morro.

Morro nodded.

"That was quick…" He mumbled, but gestured me to go on.

"Can we sit down?" I asked him.

S-sure…" Morro answered.

We went to the living room and sat across from each other on the little arm chairs.

"Okay, here goes…" I started. "Okay, you remember how I said that you're on a kid's show, right?" I asked Morro."

He nodded.

"Good. Cool. Now sometime after your season, you became a crush for some fangirls. And that includes me…so yes. What my friend on the phone is true… I-I like you, Morro. Like you. Like, like you, like you. I had feelings as long as I can remember…Morro, master of wind…I love you…" I explained.

It was harder to get that out than I thought. Morro was unpredictable…so I didn't know what if he liked me back…or not. Morro had a blank face after I said that. His eyes were wide. I don't think that was a good sign…

...A few more minutes of awkward silence later, I was warmed (and surprised) when Morro pulled me close and kissed me!

We broke up our kiss and stared at each other in surprise and awe.

"y-you like me back?" I asked Morro.

Morro blushed.

"Yeah…surprised?" Morro replied.

I nodded before planting another kiss on his lips.

"It's getting late…let's go to bed…" Morro suggested.

"Uhhh…" I said.

Morro rolled his eyes. "We confessed our love…don't you think it's a bit early for that? Also, I'm not ready…because of…you know…" Morro reassured me.

I sighed. "Yeah, you went through too much already…I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" I agreed.

"One more?" Morro asked me.

I felt my face get hot for the billionth time that day. I pulled Morro in for another kiss, granting his wish. We then took turns in the shower and changed into some night cloths.

(Note: Morro just put his previous cloths from earlier on. I'd have to buy some more cloths for him.)

Morro and I decided to have Morro sleep in my bed and I'd sleep on the floor. It is a pain in the back (literately) to sleep on the forest ground where there's dirt, rocks, stick, poison ivy, predators that kill, and other stuff that will harm you. Yeah…Morro needed proper rest. He refused at first, but I insisted. He thanked me. I was right. He hasn't been sleeping well in the forest. How I know that? I knew because as Morro laid his head on that pillow, he was out! He looked REALLY cute when he was sleeping. I smiled.

"Good night, Morro." I whispered.

Morro smiled his EXTREMELY cute lopsided grin and snuggled in the bed warm and snug. Cute.

Fin…

 **AN:**

 **So I hope this Re-write was better…**

 **I totally forgot to make proper indents and stuff…**


	3. Chapter Two: 'Hardships a new beginning'

**A.N.**

 **Hi, internet! i guess i decided to continue this for awhile...**

 **This Ch. is basically a recap, is REALLY** **important** **. Something happens with Morro.**

 **and Morro details on Morro's first months on Earth...which is pretty traumatic to say the least..**

 **anyways...enjoy!**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost CH. 2

'Hardships'/'A New Beginning'

 **China Airport…**

"Name?"

"Morro Garmadon."

"Date and place of birth?"

"I was born on June, Twenty ninth, two thousand one in here in China."

"Sex?"

"Male."

"Any family and friends?"

"Well there is _her_ and another girl in the US waiting for me, but they are just…friends… _she_ is my girlfriend…I don't have living family."

"I see." Said the interviewer "Well. Here you are, young man. You are now a official US citizen. Here is your I.D., passport, and a couple of plane tickets to the US. Have a splendid flight!" The interviewer said lifting his hat.

Morro nodded as he stepped outside the office where Nikki, the _'she'_ he was referring to as her girlfriend, was waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked waiting how for her not-official boyfriend to tell her how it went.

Morro handed Nikki the tickets.

"We're good. I also have a I.D. and passport, so it went nicely." Morro announced.

"yay! Oh, man, I'm so excited to have you with me..." Nikki said.

"yeah…me too." Morro said blushing.

He looked at Nikki as he thought about their first encounter with one another. He had just escaped a gang and was hiding in the woods. He was scared, hungry, homeless, and even homesick. He missed his Sensei Wu. He wished things were like they were before he was told about the green ninja prophecy. He wished he could just apologize to him, the ninja, and especially Lloyd.

Morro spent days in those woods struggling to survive. He constantly had to dig through the trash bin by the rented cottage Nikki stayed in hoping for food. Every day Morro wood cry due to his homesickness. There is also the fact that he was always harassed since he escaped the departed realm to Earth.

Morro was broken…

he was hopeless…

Until _she_ came…

In the middle of one of his daily breakdowns about missing his home and the guilt and fear he was constantly feeling, Nikki showed up with a knife.

At first, Morro thought she was another person that'll hurt him, but he was wrong, Nikki reminded her of Wu. She cared for him even though she knew what he'd done. As soon as she saw him, she threw the knife away as Morro begged her to spare him. Nikki claimed she'd never hurt him and was glad to help the ex-ghost and even let him stay with her. She took him in under her care and made sure that he was comfortable. She didn't want to see him sad and upset. She was there for him when he had told her what he went. Nikki always gave Morro a shoulder to cry on and was always there for him.

The rest of the vacation was nice. Nikki and Morro played a few games, watch movies, and sometimes camped out.

There were Sometimes where Morro had nightmares.. Nikki would allways there to comfort him. Sometimes, she'd even offer to stay with him...

But now the two were at the airport awaiting their flight to a new chapter of their lives…

 **A.N.**

 **i'll have another ch. up very soon. (i mean this morning lol)**

 **Anyways, bye, i guess...**

 **~Ms. Cipher16**


	4. Chapter Three: 'Making friends the ride'

**A.N.**

 **Told u so.**

 **Did anyone notice what June Twenty Ninth is the air Date of the first episode of season five of Ninjago? i'm aware that it was in 2015, but i had to change Morro's birth year to 2001 cause' then it'd be weird...**

 **a sixteen-year old cannot date a three-year old! Come on, people!**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost

Ch. Three

'Meeting Friends'/'The Ride Home'

 **The day Morro and Nikki arrived at the US…**

Nikki and Morro was waiting at the food court at the Indianapolis airport. Nikki's friend, Lydia, had been eager to meet Morro in real life. So, Lydia and her mom agreed to meet up with Nikki and Morro at this location.

"Hey!" a small voice said.

Morro and Nikki turned towards the voice to see a little boy that looked to be about seven.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked Morro."

Morro grew uneasy.

"Wait! I know! I know that hair from anywhere! Your Morro, aren't you? From Ninjago! Your my favorite villain!" The boy gasped in excitement.

"Please don't tell anyone." Morro begged, "No one can know Ninjago is actually real!"

The boy saluted.

"You have my word!" the boy said, "I also have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Morro asked.

"well, two things, actually. One, are you planning to redeem yourself? And two can I have a hug?" the boy asked eagerly.

"One, yes I am going to redeem myself and this little lady right here and her friend are going to help me through it. As for your hug request. C' mere!"

With that, Morro pulled the boy into a gentle embrace. After the hug, Morro asked the boy's name.

"It's Georgie. Here." The boy said before taking out a LEGO figure and handing it to Morro.

It was a Morro.

"It's a gift from me. Keep it." Georgie said.

"Are you sure?" Morro asked.

"Yes, I insist." Georgie said.

The sound of shouts of the boy's name then sounded. Just then, an older boy can running up to Georgie.

"Georgie! M-mom is looking for y-you! We need to go…we got t-the food. I-its from Burger King." He said.

Georgie nodded.

"Okay, Bill…I'll be right there." He said to the boy.

"No, right n-now. Our flight to back home to M-Maine is leaving in ten minutes…" Bill insisted.

Georgie turned to Morro.

"It was a honor to meet you, Morro. Bye!" he said before running off with Bill.

Morro could've sworn that he saw Georgie's arm being black and shiny like plastic. Like a prostatic limb.

About Fifth teen minutes had passed when Lydia and her mom arrived. Nikki waved at them to let them know where they were. The two saw Nikki wave and rushed over to the table Nikki and Morro sat at. When Lydia and her mom were seated, Lydia was in awe when she saw Morro-by that, it meant she screamed like a fangirl which drew unwanted attention to the four and a scolding from her mom.

"I cannot believe you are real! This is so cool! I can just die from excitement!" she said

"Well, don't." Morro said, "trust me on this. Being a ghost is no fun."

"I can imagine! Being a ghost for that long sounds horrible! Especially under the control of the cursed realm…"

"Don't mention that…I wanna forget that…"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

The three were silent for a moment until Lydia's mom spoke up.

"so, Morro. Where are you planning to stay?" she asked.

"I'm going with Nikki. Her mom is letting me stay in her brother's old bedroom." Morro answered.

"Yeah, and his room is right by mine." Nikki said excitedly.

"Are you Christian, Morro?" Lydia's mom asked.

"Moooooom! There isn't a Bible in Ninjago!" Lydia unexpectedly whined.

Morro made a confused face.

"Nah…but I'll teach him Christianity…take him to church, teach him to pray, worship, and believe…heck, maybe my mom cab baptize him, too!" Nikki said. She looked at Morro,

"You wanna give it a shot?" She asked.

Morro nodded.

"I guess. Why not?" he answered.

Nikki hugged him.

"We should go. Call us if you need something, okay?" Lydia's mom said.

Lydia and her stood up.

Lydia asked Morro for a hug, which she gladly gave.

After a few more goodbyes, Lydia and her mom left the airport.

About a half hour later, Nikki's dad picked Morro and her up.

"Besides finding your dream boy, how was China?" Nikki's dad asked.

"it was good. I learned Ninjitzu and Chinese on my spare time. My Sensei was awesome. Really old and secretive, but awesome. But I mostly liked my last few weeks there." Nikki answered looking at Morro.

"I need to talk to you when we get home…I haven't gotten the time to tell you…yet" Nikki whispered to Morro.

He just nodded in reply. He looked sleepy. So, Nikki let the raven-haired boy use her lap as a head rest.

The rest of the ride to Morro's new home was quiet. Nikki was lost in thought. She was thinking about what would've happened if she wasn't found Morro in the woods that day. Nikki never liked thinking about it. All of the things Morro had told her about that happened made shivers go up her spine. She needed to distract herself from these memories, So she softly petted Morro's silky hair thinking about te future.

Whatever it was, Nikki didn't want Morro too get hurt again. So she swore to protect Morro from the danger that invaded this world before falling asleep a few minutes after

It wasn't long before Nikki's father had to wake Morro and Nikki up when they arrived at Nikki's house.

Morro stared at the fairly small two-story house in front of him.

"Morro." Nikki said,

"Welcome to your new home."

 **A.N.**

 **Two chapters typed and posted in two hours. Yippy!**

 **~Ms. Cipher16**


	5. Chapter 4 Pt one: meetmy brothers

**A.N.**

 **Shoutout to Aurro sister of Morro for the continued wuv and inspiration to make into more than a one-shot!**

 **Cookies for them!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Enjoy this and read and review, dahlangs!**

 **Anyone seen 'Incredibles 2' yet?**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost Ch. 4 Pt one

"Meet My brothers…

"Morro…" I told the exe-ghost, "Welcome home."

Morro smiled and followed my dad and I in the house and closed the door behind us.

"who is that?" a voice asked.

I turned to see my two brothers staring at Morro. They seemed to be lost in thought as they looked him over. The brother who asked, Matthew, then widened his eyes.

"no. way!" he said, "your Morro! My sister's stupid crush! Wait…but how are you re-" I shut him up by answering his question.

"Earth is one of the sixteen realms…he accidently ended up here." I told him.  
"can you send him back? I don't like him…" my whined.

I should my head.

"never. He is hated in Ninjago. Even I wanted-which I don't-there is no way."

My brother groaned.

"Fine. Then I'll make his life a living ***!" he snarled.

I flinched. Morro was hiding behind me in fear of what my little brothers are cabable of. I glared at the boys and led Morro to my room. Took opened a drawer and pulled out a Nerf gun. Perfect. I turned to Morro and handed it to him. He hesitantly took the 'weapon'.

"Just in case they come…"

I then led him to the room next door.

"Here is your room."

I then gave him the grand tour of his new room. I showed him his dresser, loft bed, window, closet, ETC. I gave him some extra bedding and some boyish cloths. He smiled at me before pulling me into a big hug.

"Thank you so much for going through all this trouble for me…it means a lot." He told me.

"Of course. Like I said, you have lots of fans in the TV show version of Ninjago…" I said returning the hug, "and that includes me. I gotta do my chores. After that, I'll get you something to eat."

With that, I exited the room and went downstairs to feed the stinky chickens. Morro smiled and sat at his desk. He spotted some art supplies and shrugged as he went and started to draw when a knock sounded on his door.

He sighed as he got up and answered the door to be met with the two younger boys. He quirked an eyebrow. What were they up to?

"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier…" Matthew said.

Morro grinned at the apology.

"Its okay. I get quite a lot of hate…I'm used to it." He told my little brother.

My brother smirked. He was planning something…

"So, hey. You wanna…see something cool?" Matthew asked.

Morro was suspicious.

"What are you up to?" Morro said.

"Nothing. I just want to show you something." Matthew said.

Morro hesitated before following Matthew downstairs. The TV was on and my older brother was visiting. He didn't look happy. He was by the doorway with his arms crossed. Matthew sat Morro down on the couch. My eight year old brother stood by the kitchin and staircase (they are right by each other) as he held a knife behind his back.

Matthew grabbed the tv remote and went on Hulu. He found the desired show and went to his desired episode. What is the show, you ask? Ninjago: Masters of Spinjizu, of course! Which episode? Season Five! Uh oh.

"Watch. You wonder what you looked like when you released the Preeminent, right? Well, this ansers your question!" Matthew said darkly.

Morro widened his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?!" he asked my brother full of fear.

"Don't give me that crap, Morro! We both know your going to somehow hurt my sister!" my brother spat.

My other brothers took this as their cues to come in. While my youngest brother revealed his knife, my older brother grabbed Morro from behind. There was no escape. He was too weak ad his powers are worthless. Morro was doome.

 ***cricket noises* huh, I thought people would get mad at me for this cliffhanger-*Aurro chases me with a chainsaw***

 **NEVERMIND! I JINXED IT!**


	6. Chapter 4 Pt Two: Yikes!

My Sweetheart was a Ghost

Ch. 4 pt. Two

So, were we? Oh right. My brothers were trying to murder my boyfriend while I was distracted with chicken shit…(I had to feed them…they're stinky!) I was outside having been finished with the nightmare and was looking for ripe raspberries when I heard a scream of bloody murder (in this case, literally) coming from the house. It sounded like…

"MORRO!" I cried worriedly.

I then ran into the house and grabbed whatever I could find that can be a weapon. Most guess if I was in a kitchen, then I'd go for a kitchen knife, but instead I grabbed a zucchini out of it's basket. I went to the the living room to find Morro on the ground holding his arm sobbing. I took notice of the blood oozing from his hand and the bloody knife clutched in my younger brother's hand. I glared at the other two. Matthew held the tv remote. All three were wide eyed.

I rushed to Morro and lent down. I looked at my brother. If looks can kill, Matthew would be dead.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?" I screamed at them.

Matthew finched.

"it was Nathan!" He cried pointing at the knife wielding fat kid, "He grabbed a knife without permission!"

"I thought he would dodge it!" Nathan protested, "But Blake grabbed him!"

"I don't care! Leave Morro alone! He went through enough already!" I shouted at them.

my mom then came downstairs.

"What is going on here! I can hear you all the way from upstair-" she started.

She froze at the sight of Morro on the ground bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"The boys attacked him!" I cried. I looked at Morro, who was looking at me with a face full of hurt.

I knew wat he meant. I promised to not let him get hurt again. I failed. I broke that promise.

"I'm sorry I broke your promise, Morro…I really am…I…" I apologized before breaking down in tears.

Morro looked away.

"Nicole…i-I'll take care of Morro…just go to your room til' this is resolved, okay?" my mom instructed softly.

I nodded before rushing to my room. And yes, I did return my mom's zucchini.

 _Three days later…_

I broke my promise. I broke it. I'll probably never regain Morro's trust. The funny thing is, that this is what happened in Lydia's fanfic. My OC did something dumb resulting in her losing Morro's trust-who she was dating.-sad, but funny.

It had been three days since I last saw Morro. Probably because I had been in my room all those three days. I didn't come out for anything but the bathroom. You guys probably think I'm either being overdramatic or that I'm just being so emotional on purpose to get a pity party. It was neither of thos things. I just _really_ loved Morro…

I don't think he'll love me…

It was a Sunday night. My family still tried to get me to come down to eat. So I was waiting for my mom to knock at my door.

 _Knock. Knock._

Here we go. Attempt number three…

"Go away, Mom…I said I don't wanna eat." I called.

I couldn't. Morro was with them. I couldn't bear looking at him in the eyes again. It broke my heart. Was Lydia's computer magic or something?

I tensed as I heard the door open behind me. I hid under my window bench refusing to be seen. I heard footsteps til' they stopped. Carp. I've been compromised.

"Nikki…?" A soft voice said.

I tensed at that voice. Morro. I teared up as a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, look at me…" I heard Morro say.

I gave in and looked at him. I almost broke down again at the sight. Morro had red puffy eyes and wore bandages on his arm. I couldn't take this. I moved away from him and went into my loft bed before hiding under my covers. That's when I started to cry. I mostly expected Morro to leave, but he didn't. He just climbed into the loft bed after me.

"You know we'd have to talk sometime, right?" he asked.

I peeked from my covers at him. I didn't know what to say to him.

"I-I can't bear seeing you hurt…I broke your promise…I failed to protect you…" I told him.

Morro sighed sadly.

"While the first thing is true, the second one isn't…you didn't fail me, Nikki. In fact, you're the _only_ person who actually wants to help me…you care…the only other person who'd care is Wu, but I'm not in Ninjago anymore…he is gone. Since I left, I've been on my own. Anyone who seemed to care used me…" Morro said before scooting closer to me and took my hand in his good one.

"But then you came…you saved me…helped me… _cared for me_ …I forgive you if you still blame yourself, but just know that you didn't do anything wrong. You just was doing what you were supposed to. Also, if you can't stand seeing me like this, imagine how _I_ feel when I see _you_ as a hot mess." Morro continued.

I giggled as I hugged him in thanks. Morro returned the hug.

He smiled warmly at me.

"come on. Dinner is ready and I cannot stand seeing you starve like this."

I smiled back.

"I just cannot believe I'm talking to a exe-tyrant ghost..." I teased.

Morro shook his head.

"People can change, Nikki…" He said mysteriously, "In my case it was thanks too Wu and you…"

I hugged him again before climbing down the ladder with him following after me.

Dinner was nice. My brothers were more afraid of Morro than angry at him now. Wonder what that it about…

After dinner, I grabbed a bag of cookies, two glasses of milk, and my laptop and met Morro in his room. We hung out. In which I meant by eating cookies with milk and watching funny internet videos. I've even shown Morro some of Lydia's fanfics. We had just started reading one when my brother burst in the room.

"You ever learn to knock?" I complained to him.

Matthew ignored me.

"Someone is at the door. They said they wanna see you and Morro." He announced to us.

Morro and I looked at each other in confusion and anxiety, but shrugged as we followed Matthew to the front door.

Standing there was an old man. He held a bow staff and wore a sensei attire and a Chinese colonial hat. He had a long white beard with deep beady eyes that looked like they can stare into your soul. The last thing worth noting was the tea pot the man was holding…

Then it clicked…Sensei Wu. This old man was Sensei Wu…

 _To be continued._

 **A.N.**

 **Uhhhhhhhhh…that…was unexpected…**

 ***people throw stuff at me due to the cliff hangers…***

 **Hey, its not my fault I happen to enjoy FFF's fanfics! We're good friends and she deserves a part in this story-oh my carp, she is rubbing off on me…**

 **Oh, well. Read her stories, if you haven't they're awesome!**

 ***shrugs***

 **At least se didn't come up with the zucchini thing…**

 ***I pull out a zucchini and beats up haters***

 **huh. It is a nice weapon…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this non realistic, but tragedy filled chapter.**

 **:D**

 **And have some cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Yum!**


	7. Chapter 5: a Tearful Reunion

**A.N.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Aurro:**

 **Its fine. XD**

 **Travelers Tea. Duh! i got a zucchini and I'm not afraid to use it!**

 **How was season 9? I was heartbroken when I saw Episode 92…**

 **:'(**

 **Anyways, enjoy and R &R! :3**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost

Ch. 5: a Tearful Reunion

So, remember earlier when I said ii learned 'ninjizu' in during my time in China? Well, until now, ii hadn't expected to be trained by Wu of ALL people. I never knew it was Wu to begin with. My Sensei just told me to call him 'W'. I get why now. 'W' for 'Wu'. Wait…ho did Wu get into the States?! No. the real question is how the heck did Wu get to Earth!?

I looked at Morro. His eyes were almost as wide as saucers. I looked at the old man and let him in. noting how surprised I was, the sensei let himself in and sat on the couch. I pulled Morro aside.

" _that_ is what I wanted to. Talk to you about. My sensei from China looked and sounded just like WU! I wanted to tell you that she might still be out there. But really, he is in our _living room_! Sensei Wu is in our living room!" I fan girled.

Morro shook his head and looked down at himself in guilt. I assumed he was thinking about his crimes. All of the hurt he caused Wu, Lloyd, the ninja, and all of Ninjago. I frowned.

"oh, I forgot about…that...I'm sorry, Morro. should've thought about you." I told him while rubbing his back.

Morro smiled.

"its fine. Don't worry about me." He said quietly, "I'm still a little worried about you."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. I turned to Wu.

"Sooo…"

Wu caught onto my apparent confusion.

"Easy; Traveler's tea. I have a bunch at the dojo I trained you at." He answered.

His eyes trained on Morro, who was trying to avoid eye contact. Regret and guilt completely showing on his features. Poor Morro.

"if you don't mind, I would to talk with my pupil. We have quite a lot of catching up to do." Wu said in his usual calm voice.

 **A.N.: Dats it.**

…

 **JK! KEEP READING!**

I sat in my room on my phone looking at the latest text from Lydia. We've talking for fifteen minutes after I was sent upstairs to give Morro and Wu privacy. I hope they'd be okay. Lydia and my conversation went something like this:

 _Me:_

 _Heeeeeeeeeeeey~_

 _Lydia: Um, hi. How are u doing?_

 _Me:_

 _Welp, I met Wu…_

 _Lydia:_

 _SHUT UP! When!?_

 _Me:_

 _He just arrived at your door around twenty minutes ago. He is downstairs with Morro. XD_

 _He said he wanted to catch up._

 _Lydia: …_

 _Me: Wut?_

 _Lydia: Nothing. XD. I'm just trying to imagine how that is going._

 _Me:…idk._

 _Lydia: sooooo?_

 _Me: Wut now?_

 _Lydia: Wut foods has Morro tried?_

 _Me: errrm…let's see. Sandwiches, cookies, milk, zucchini bread, grapes, spaghetti and meatballs, some fruits, not much else…Doritos…? Idk. I want him to try s'mores…_

 _Lydia: HE NEVER TRIED S'MORES!?_

 _Me: no. never tried tacos, pizza, our Mac n' cheese either._

 _Lydia: HE NEEES TO TRY ALL OF THOSE THINGS! THAT IS SOUL FOOOD!_

 _Me: lol. Okay._

 _Lydia: Chili, too!_

 _Me: yes, sir!_

 _Lydia: tell him and Wu I said hi! XD_

 **After Nikki went upstairs…**

 **3** **rd** **person**

Morro grew nervous when Nikki was out of sight. What was going to happen? Was Wu going to hurt him? Was he mad? Was he going to be punished. Morro was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt strong, but gentle arms wrap around him. Morro tensed up. Wu took note and stroked his hair to comfort him.

"don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see you one more time." Wu said calmly.

Morro teared up. Why? Why would Wu not want to hurt him after the things he done?!

"W-why? Why would you wanna see me? I-I did horrible things! I don't deserve your forgiveness…I hurt too many people…I just can't look you in the eyes without seeing the hurt and betrayal. To be honest, I don't even wanna leave! But if I could, it'd only be to apologize to Lloyd…I hurt him the most…" Morro explained.

He was Sniffling. Seeing his old brought back memories that the exe ghost wished to forget. Nikki had taught him that he didn't need the green ninja gi to be special. He had the power to control the wind. Nikki told him that instead of _being_ the Green Ninja, he can be a guardian just like the others. In his own way, Morro was special. He always was.

"Morro. Even if you made some very bad choices, you are still the son I never had. I'll always love you no matter what. When you left, I felt part of me left with you. I missed you and wished you come home. I hope you learned from your mistakes and I forgive you for them." Wu explained.

Morro teared up and buried his face in Wu's robe and sobbed uncontrollably. He did learn from his mistakes.

Nikki helped. She made him feel better when it was hard. He loved her for that. He never had anyone other than Wu care for him as much as her. Whenever he looked her, he felt his heart beat loud and fast in his ears. She his face burn up. Whenever he was by her. He constantly had the urge to be around her. He felt safe when in her presence. Being a ghost for years and years made you forget these kinds of emotions and there meanings.

He never understood it. But he knew it was the same feeling he felt towards that girl from the monastery-only it was stronger. Then it clicked. This feeling…it was love. But…what if Nikki didn't love him back? No. she did. He was going to prove it. he decided to ask that Lydia girl about the Earth customs and rituals for couples. Maybe it'll like on Ninjago…

"C-can you at least tell Lloyd I'm sorry for all of the pain I c-caused him, the Ninja, and, Ninjago…?" Morro asked in between sniffles.

"You can tell me now…" a voice said.

 _To be continued…_

 **A.N.**

 **Hope u enjoyed. Next Ch. will be short, but will out soon! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6: Make ups

My sweetheart was a Ghost

Ch. Seven

Truths

Morro jerked away from Wu and looked at the door to be surprised by Lloyd Garmadon standing by the front door holding a bag. Morro widened his eyes. He backed away slowly scared that the chosen one will strike at any given second. Fear filled his eyes.

Sensei stood up.

'I'm gonna go use the Sensei's room." He said before rushing to said room.

Lloyd raised and brow. When he registered what was going on he raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"Whoa. Its fine. I'm not going to attack you. I just came with Wu hoping we can…make up!" Lloyd explained quickly.

Morro stared at Lloyd for a moment before relaxing. He went up to Lloyd, still cautious. Morro was paranoid. He teared up as bad memories of their last encounter resurfaced. He looked down at his feet with guilt and regret written all over his features.

"Morro. I know your sorry for what you did. You don't have to apologize. I already forgave you after Wu told me what happened. He missed you ya' know. Oh, and I brought you something." Lloyd continued.

Lloyd held out the box he'd been holding to Morro. Morro hesitated at first, but took it. He looked at Lloyd. The blond nodded. Morro nervously se the box down an opened i. inside, sat what looked to be a Ninja uniform. It was teal ad sand-colored. Like his old one. But it matched up with the ninja Wu trained. He then noticed his symbol on the hood. Wind. But why was Lloyd giving this to him? Wait…was he…?

Morro looked at Lloyd with eyes as large as saucers. Lloyd smiled.

"Wu and I talked about it. We agreed if you _did_ come back, we will offer a spot on the team." He explained.

"B-but what about Nikki? I-I can't leave her." Morro told Lloyd.

Lloyd reached into his pocket, causing Morro tense, and took out a very techy phone.

"you, Morro, the master of wind, will be protecting Earth." He said before handing Morro the phone before continuing.

"in case you need backup, this phone can contact people from our realm. All of our contact are on here. You do know how to use this. Right?" Lloyd asked after explaining.

"Yeah. Nikki taught me. This shouldn't be hard to figure out." Morro answered.

Lloyd nodded.

"Cool. I think that I everything. Oh. Ummm…I _do_ have one question." Lloyd said.

"What is that?" Morro asked with a raised brow.

"Can you have Nikki help you with your true potential?" Lloyd asked, "she knows a lot about it. She knows you well enough to help you with it."

Morro nodded. He'll gladly let her help. He remembered when they talked about before. It was actually what they were talking about right Nikki confessed her crush on Morro. An here he thought he needed to prove she love him back!

"gladly." Morro answered.

Before the conversation can continue, Wu came into the room.

"My, that was a nice sh-" Wu was saying before stopping midsentence and covering his mouth.

Morro and Lloyd caught o to what Wu was about to say and started laughing. Morro has never heard his Sensei swear and this was the closet he'd get to actually hearing it.

"Misako called. We must return." He told Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded and turned to Morro.

"We need to leave. I'll call you later." He said.

Morro pulled Lloyd into a hug.

"Bye." He said.

With that, Lloyd an Wu left.

Nikki's mom poked her head out the kitchen door.

"can you please unclog the toilet?" She asked him

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 7: Nikki, the Therapist Sensei

**A.N.**

 **Okay, I was supposed to be in bed at eight, buuuuuuuuut…I thought this was priority one…**

 **Anyways, Prepare for a long ass announcement!**

 ***evil smirk***

 **First, I would like to go on a more serious note. This chapter and the next chaptet of My Sweetheart was a Ghost will be REALLY special and important to the plot and story. A lot of VERY important events happen in this chapter. Things get will get intense a the chapter goes on. Because this is a special chapter with lots of important events, it will probably be REALLY long.**

 **The only reason I'm splitting it in two separate chapters is because I want to piss off Aurro.**

 **If successful, my gravestone will say:**

" _ **Here lies Ms. Cipher16, a proud fanfiction author who was slain by another fan fiction user called**_

' _ **Aurro Sister of Morro' because of a cliffhanger"**_

 _ **(censored)-Aug. 4, 2018"**_

 **Speaking of which...**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Aurro: duh, Lloyd is in here. More Lloyd in ch. 8.**

 **Um…dats all the review replies…sad…**

 **Get ready for a lot of warnings**

 ***EAS sounds***

 **TR Warnings include: possible PTSD, abuse, blood, emotions, muggings, and other things I'm too lazy to mention...**

 **(I know, this chapter is dark. i just thought this story needed more anger.)**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Season 5**

 **On the bright side, this ch. Also includes a little bit of fluff and romance.**

 **Soo, this ch. Is the full package, yo!**

 **Warning: Possible spoilers for Season 5**

 **Yay. Boring announcements are finished! Anyways, enjoy, follow, fave, review, whatever…**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost

Ch. 9 Pt. 1

Nikki, the Therapist Sensei

Nikki's Pov

It was a day after Wu and Lloyd paid Morro and I a visit. Before Lloyd asked to talk to Morro, he asked to talk to me in private. He asked me if I can help Morro reach his true potential.

" _How do I do that? Morro has a lot of…bad things that went on in his life! Human_ and _ghost!" I had told Lloyd._

" _That is what is holding him back."_

 _I blinked._

 _Lloyd sighed._

" _His past. He dwells on the past and does not focus o the present or the future. In order to reach his true potential, he must accomplish things. First, he needs to forgive himself for his mistakes and learn from them. Then, he needs to accept everything that happened and keep moving forward…cause Ninja Never Quits. And lastly, he needs to know that people love him and stop having self doubts" Lloyd had explained._

 _I nodded._

" _So, what? I'm like his Sensei/therapist now?" I asked._

" _In a way, yes." Lloyd simply said._

" _Yes!" I whispered._

But, yeah. As I said, I'm like Morro's sensei/therapist now. Soback on to the subject at hand. Morro and I were sitting outside in the swing set. An comfortable silence was shared between us. Until Morro broke it.

"so when do we start...?" He asked.

I looked at the exe ghost.

"Start what?" I asked.

"Training for my true potential." Morro said in a matter a factly tone.

"Oh, that…when your ready." I said.

"I'm ready." Morro said quickly.

I raised a brow at this before hesitantly asking him.

"Are you sure? There are going to be quite a lot of emotional stuff that involves your past in this process. It ain't going to be pretty…this is something to be taken seriously, so are you really sure you want to relive your mistakes…?"

"yes. I'm ready. I think I can handle it." Morro insisted.

I hesitantly nodded.

"o-okay…just tell me if you need a break and if your too uncomfortable…okay?" I told him.

Morro nodded.

Inside the house in the living room…

The good thing is that my mom was informed that I will be helping Morro with his issues. Because of this, my mom sent my brothers to my dad's. My mom and Lydia's mom agreed that Lydia can stay at the house for a few days to help with Morro in unlocking his true potential.

After dinner, Morro and I went upstairs.

"Your first lesson starts tomorrow and might last all day. You need your eyes for this lesson, and need to have to pay attention. So you need to sleep well. The bright side is that your first lesson doesn't involve any physical activity, but it will be centered on your mentality as I mentioned before." I explained.

Morro nodded.

"I understand."

With that, he begin to climb up the ladder before turning to me.

I was walking to the door when I felt arms wrap around my torso..

"Night, babe."

Okay, honestly, I was shocked to hear those words come out of Morro's mouth-especially in this state. Morro realized what he just said and quickly unwrapped his arms as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I-that was uncalled for…I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…" Morro stuttered.

"Hey. It's okay. It was weird to hear you call me that the first time, but it's a nickname boyfriend and girlfriend call each other." I reassured him.

"Wait…we're dating?" Morro asked.

"Well, not officially. One of us needs to ask the other out on a date. That is usually what happens.

Morro nods.

I hugged him back and whispered "Goodnight to you too, sweetheart."

After we broke our hug I exited Morro's room after turning off the light. I then went in my room and climbed into my own bed. I closed my eyes unaware of the storm that would later cause problems.

Later that night…

It was storming. Bad. Lightning struck and was followed by a really loud crack of thunder. It was pouring hard.

It reminded me of a fanfic Lydia wrote. In the story, Thunderstorms were Morro's greatest fear.

I was mostly asleep. Somewhat aware of my surroundings, but not really. I didn't have any dreams due to this. I just tried not to focus on the storm. It reminded of Morro and his fear in Lydia's fanfiction. That's when I started to wonder. WAS Morro afraid of storms? If so, out will get in the way of his true potential. He is the master of _wind_! Storms tend to include wind as it is a element of a storm. so, yeah. You see how that would be a problem.

But no, Morro CAN'T have a fear of storms! It isn't-

Just when I convinced myself that Morro _doesn't_ have a fear of storms, I hear a knock at my bedroom.

Shit…

I slowly got out of my bed and answered it. As I expected, Morro came rushing in before closing the door behind him.

' _Oh, the irony…'_

I was lucky Morro and I were the only ones home that night. My brothers were still with my dad and my mom was at a 'dance' club. I turned on the lights and found Morro curled into a ball in that corner bench I hid in when I locked myself in my room for three days. He was shaking in fear and sometimes would mumble things to himself that I couldn't make out.

I slowly went over to him and rubbed his back. I felt his shoulders tense for a moment before looking at me. He relaxed and clutched onto me as if I was his lifeline.

He buried his face in my shoulder. Soon I felt something wet and realized they were Morro's tears. I let Morro cry on my shoulder as long as he needed and said things like 'your safe' or 'it'll be okay' in an effort to calm him down. He clutched me tighter, which I didn't mind. As long as it made him feel better.

After five to ten minutes later, Morro eventually did calm down. I told Morro that I had to go too the bathroom and to stay put. He didn't say anything, so I headed to the bathroom anyways.

But it wasn't to do my business. I took out a cellphone like Morro's, but with a yellow and black case Lloyd had gave me if I needed help. I needed to call Wu. I needed a possible reason for Morro's fear. I found the desired contact and dialed the number listed.

(A.N. Hi. I Forgot to mention that the bolded phrases are the people on the other line talking.)

Three rings.

" **Hello?"**

 _That_ was not Wu. That was freaking Jay!

"Erm…hi…I was expecting Wu to answer because this is his phone number" I told Jay.

" **no. This is the ninja hotline…"**

I did a double take and saw that the number I dialed was indeed the ninja hotline.

"oops…erm…can you get him…? its kinda a emergency…" I asked Jay.

" **Morro…?"** Jay guessed.

"Morro." I confirmed, "he's having a really bad panic attack…"

" **Ok. I'll go get Wu."** Jay said.

 _Two minutes of listening to Jay yelling in thee background later…_

The phone was picked up again. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master.

" **Jay told me what happened. Why is Morro having a panic attack?"** Wu asked.

Straight to the point.

"we are in my house and there's a severe thunderstorm. Morro came barging in my room and hugged me like I was the only thing that was keeping him alive. It took me five or ten minutes just to come him down." I explained.

Wu was quiet for a moment.

"When Morro lived with me, he was never fond of storms. I asked him why, but he wouldn't open up. Morro's fear of storms just got worse the more I asked him. I then realized that something happened to him to cause' a fear as severe as this…I needed tried to get him to conquer it. I knew it'd just make matters worse.

"Well…Morro needs to conquer his fear and open up if he is going to reach his true potential…it won't be easy, though." I told Wu.

"I wish you the best of luck. I hope you have more success than I did." Wu told me.

"Thank you, Wu. I better go." I said.

"call me if you need anything else." Wu said before hanging up.

I walked to my room after flushing the toilet. I opened the door to find Morro curled in a ball again. I sat next to him and pulled the exe ghost into a comforting embrace. I then stroked his hair. It was soft and silky.

I broke our embrace.

"Morro, I need you to listen closely…" I told him.

Morro looked at me, giving me his full attention.

"there is a change of plans. Your fear is one of the key things you need to work on in order to reach your true potential. So the first lesson is too get over it. You are the master of wind. To reach your full potential, you have to embrace the storm, not run away from it. Being the master of wind includes you becoming one with the storm. The storm should be your friend, not your enemy." I told him.

Morro shook his head.

"I-it reminds me of bad memories…" he croaked.

I assumed it was from crying too much.

"Well, while I was taking a dump, I asked Wu if he knew anything. He just said that he thought something bad happened to cause' a fear like this. He told me that the more he asked, the worse he fear got…probably because you never said what happened…" I told Morro.

"i-its true…something did happen…" Morro said softly.

I nodded.

"you don't have to say anything if you don't want to…but it might make you feel better to get some weight off your chest." I told him quietly."

Morro looked at me with a small smile.

"Boyfriends don't keep secrets…" He said quietly, "I'll come clean…"

I pulled Morro close to comfort him.

"The reason I hate storms so much is because it was storming the night I became an orphan…the night my mother was murdered…"

 _May, 2005…_

 _It was a stormy night. A little boy about four or five was watching out his bedroom window. Well, his bedroom was an attic, but it had a window. The little boy has short dark brown hair. He was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts. At the moment, he was waiting for his dad to come home. Last he heard, he was with a group of people. The boy didn't know who they were or what they did. That was something he'd find out another day._

 _It was seventh months after his father left. He hadn't returned and he never did…_

 _Assuming her husband was killed while fighting beside the elemental alliance, Lily, the boy's mother was courted by a wealthy man a month after her husband's disappearance._

 _But there was a problem. The man was crazy. A few months after the marriage, the man started beating Lily. The man thought that her son was a freak and a pest and sometimes beat him too._

 _The boy never gave up hope. He still believed his father was still alive. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his step father yelling at his mom-again. He heard him say he had business to take care of._

 _One hour after that, the step father returned with a dagger. Morro opened the hatch to the attic to take a peek at what was about to untold. He then witnessed the very event that would change his life._ Forever _._

 _The boy's mother was tied up and she had a gag in her mouth so no one will hear her screams. The step dad was mocking and scolding her. He grinned before he did it. He thrust the knife where her heart is. The man took the knife back out and glanced in direction of the attic. He spotted the boy who witnessed is mother's murder. He glared at him before walking out of the house. No one will believe a toddler._

 _Once the boy was sure the man was gone, he ran down the ladder and locked the door. He then to his mother, who lost quite a lot of blood. The boy took the gag off and quickly untied her. His dad taught him survival skills including field medic skills. For a five year old, the boy was pretty smart. He held the rag that covered his mother's mouth and held it on his mom's wound in a attempt t stop the bleeding as he held he close._

 _But It was too late. The last thing he heard from his mom was pitiful and heart breaking. With the last bit of energy, the boy's mother took her son's hand in hers'._

" _I'm sorry and I love you…" were her last words before she died in her son's arms._

 _the boy cried for an hour before eventually burying the body of his mom. With that, the now orphaned boy ran into the storm not knowing where to go…_

 _Four years later…_

 _Survival. The only thing the boy thought about during those four years. That and what happened to his parents. He learned that his father was part of a group of men and women with special abilities or powers called 'the elemental alliance'. He also found out that he had powers, too. His father was the master of wind. But the two things the boy didn't know was that elemental powers can be passed down through family genes. But the second thing was the only thing he wanted to know. Was his father alive?_

 _The boy was around ten or eleven now. By now, the boy had grown out his hair He was still confused about the event that took place two years ago. He was being chased by older orphans that was trying to mug him. When the boy reached a dock, he turned around as the older orphans caught up. One wielded a knife._

" _nowhere to run now, runt! " the boy mocked._

 _Terrified, the boy shielded his face as he breathed in a deep breath. Suddenly, the boy felt a wave of energy and pointed at the older orphans and was about to stand up to them when it happened. When he pointed at the boys, a gust of wind knocked all of the boys on their butts. The looks on those orphans' faces displayed fear and disgust as they ran away. The boy examined his hands before taking off in a run._

 _Only one year later, the boy figured out what happened. He inherited his father's powers. He was the next master of wind._

 _The boy vanished that memory so he can focus on not dying. Now, the boy is sitting by a dumpster after Being unsuccessful at scavenging for food. The boy was tired and hungry. He missed his mom. He missed her nice cooking and her comforting hugs._

 _The boy was broken from his thoughts when he saw a kid his age staring at him._

" _Hey, you look starved. A few other orphans and I are going to a old guy's house on a mountain. Hie has a the best food in his trash! You wanna come?" the kid offered._

 _The boy was hesitant at first, but accepted the other boy's offer._

 _Five minutes later, the boy found himself digging in the guy's trash for food. Unfortunately for the boys got the food before him and said it was a first come, first serve deal. Suddenly, the gates to the man's house(?) opened. The boy was stuck in the trash bin by then and was left behind by the other orphans. The man looked a the boy with a look of pity and sympathy. Something the boy haven't received since he was a toddler._

 _The man went inside and came back out two minutes later with a plate of fresh food and placed it on a rock. The kid was yet again hesitant at first, but then took the offering and ate it quickly while savoring the taste of real food. He gave the man a small smile before running off._

 _The next day, the boy decided to go back to the man's monastery to see if he can get more food. But happened was a surprise. When the boy knocked on the gate the man immediately opened the gate. He smiled warmly at the young boy._

" _you know, you don't_ have _to live in the streets. I have plenty of room in here. I'm a sensei. I train students your age in martial arts. I can give you a home." The man sad._

 _The boy took in the man's appearance. This man wore a sensei's attire, s he wasn't lying about that. The man looked to be n his twenties. He had golden blond hair and hazel eyes with somewhat pale skin._

 _The boy thought for a moment. Weighing his options and outcomes. Eventually, the boy decided to take the offer._

 _While walking to a empty room, the man asked the boy's name._

" _Morro. My name is Morro." The boy answered softly._

" _My name is Wu. You may call me Sensei Wu. Welcome to your new home, Morro."_

 _ **To be continued in pt. two...**_

 **the title of the next will be ' True Potential' ...you should know the meaning...**

 **A.N.**

 **Okay. that's a wrap see u next ch.**

 **I need sleep-and a tombstone…**

 **Bye..**


	10. Chapter 8: True Potential

**A.N.**

 **uhhh...no time for review replies cause I barely have any and is busy...**

 **so, I apologize in advance for the hiatus and I will probably update randomly now, sooo**

 **be prepared!**

 **Morro belongs to himself and Ninjago, Nikki belongs to me, and Lydia belongs to FirstFandomFangirl.**

 **anyways, enjoy and please don't kill me!**

 **oh and Read, Review, follow, or/and favorite if you want or whatever...**

 **(I don't care much for anything but the reviews really...I won't bite. I just wanna know opinions.)**

 **so enjoy.**

My Sweetheart was a Ghost

ch. 8

'True Potential'

I was in tears when Morro finished his story. I hugged my boyfriend close as he cried into my shoulder. I felt so bad for him. He been through so much. This was so much more darker than Lydia's stories. A big flash of lightning struck causing Morro to jump and cry more in fear and hug me tighter. Morro was like a kid again. He was like the broken orphaned child from so long ago

"It's okay. Your safe now. I got you. No one will hurt you." I whispered to him.

Morro sniffled and buried his face in my shoulder as he hugged me tightly.

"I-I wanna see my dad…" he whispered softly.

"I know baby and I'm sorry that happened to you." I told Morro as I stroked his hair.

Morro sighed sadly and didn't let go.

"Sleep with me tonight. Hmm?" I offered.

Morro nodded eagerly and I led him to my bed and laid down. Morro laid beside me and snuggled into me. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled the covers over us. I felt so comfortable. Morro probably was too because he fell asleep after only three minutes.

~The next morning~

I woke up around eight in the morning to a loss of warmth. I sat up and found Morro gone. I sighed softly and stood up and got dressed. After brushing my hair, I exited my room to go to the bathroom but was stopped by the sound of a running shower and feminine singing. It was one of the most beautiful singing voices I've ever heard. I put my ear against the door and listened closely. I then figured out it was Morro singing.

I blushed madly and went downstairs and watched tv. I had to act natural. A few minutes later, Morro came downstairs. He was wearing a tank top and shorts and his towel was draped over his shoulders. His hair was still wet. Somehow, the green streak in his hair still remained as if it had just been applied this morning. Weird. I decided to ask Morro about it later.

Morro walked to the couch and sat by me.

"What's on tv?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"A Netflix show called Hilda. It's great." I told him.

Morro nodded.

"What is a 'Netflix'?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

I sighed.

"It's a streaming service where you can watch tv shows without cable and annoying commercials." I explained.

Morro just stared even more confused. I shrugged.

"You'll come around." I reassured him.

Morro shrugged and watched the tv with me.

I looked at Morro curiously.

"Morro?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" Morro responded.

"Do you sing?" I asked softly staring at the tv.

Morro's shoulders tensed up and he looked at me.

"D-did you hear me singing in the shower earlier?" He asked nervously with a embarrassed expression.

I nodded with a blush. Morro groaned in embarrassment and hid face in his hands.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I liked your singing voice. It's beautiful." I reassured him.

Morro blushed softly and pulled me into a hug with a smile.

"So, date tonight?" He asked me.

I stroked his hair.

"Date tonight." I confirmed.

The day mostly contained chores and hours of tv and sleep like on most typical Saturdays. I was so excited for my date with Morro. I felt like I waited for eternity for that night. An half hour before my date, I took a shower and dressed up nicely. I applied makeup and did my hair. I ran downstairs and put my shoes on and grabbed my purse and jacket.

I found Morro in the kitchen dressed up as well. He wore a turtleneck and a nice jacket to go with it. He had his hair up in a ponytail to my utter surprise. He hated doing his hair. If he risked messing with his hair for me, then I knew this meant a lot to him.

He smiled shyly and blushed softly at my outfit. He looked awed.

"You look so pretty." He said softly.

"And you look so handsome." I said with a smile as I walked to him.

My mom came up to us.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said handing me the money for our date.

I rolled my eyes and put the money in my purse. Morro and I locked arms and went to the my dad's car that was waiting. He dropped us off at Olive Garden where our date was decided to take place.

Morro and I both ordered Fettuccine Alfredo, salad, and breadsticks. We shared conversation and laughed at some things we said. We shared funny stories and ranted about stupid subjects while laughing about it. It was a great date. But the following hours were probably the horrifying AND fascinating experience Morro and I faced.

It was around nine thirty. My dad wouldn't be there to pick us up for another half hour, so Morro and I decided to take a walk. We were passing by a ally when a van drove up to us and two guys got out and grabbed me by the waist and and threw me in the back of said van. Morro gasped and threw a series of punches and kicks but was dodged and was knocked out when a third guy hit his head with the butt of his gun. I cried as the van drove away. I was eventually knocked out by a guy holding a rag to my face.

Morro's POV

I woke up about a five minutes later with a bump on my head. I groaned in pain as I sat up. I couldn't place where I was. Then the memories of the latest events all came rushing back. I panicked for about five minutes until I pulled out my phone and tracked Nikki's phone on a app.

As soon as I got her location, I used my wind to fly to where she was and tracked her to a warehouse. I landed on top of the roof and peeked through a window. There, I tied to a chair with steel rope and ragged sat Nikki. She shook in fear as two men approached her. One took the rag off and went behind her as the leader came in and stared at her.

I gasped in horror at the familiar face. That horrible man from my childhood that murdered my mother and left me homeless. He grinned insanely as he took out a syringe with a green liquid in it. Nikki flinched at that. I breathed heavily and decided this was my cue to interfere and crashed through the ceiling and landed on my feet in front of the bane of my existence.

The man narrowed his eyes at me with a growl as if he were trying to recognize me. He realized who I was and his face turned to a sickening grin as wrapped an around Nikki's neck.

"Morro…what a pleasant surprise of you to show up!" He said cackling.

I growled at at the man in pure anger. I really wanted to kill him. I wanted so bad to rip his arms off and made him eat it.

" Here for a family reunion?" The man continued.

I glared at him and clenched my fists.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"What do I want? What do I want? Hmmm…let's see. Oh yeah! I want what's mine. Your mom. You were apparently more important to her than me! So I thought if I can't have her, then no one can!" He said with an insane glint in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing with my girlfriend!?" I shrieked in fright.

The man smiled that insane smile.

"Glad you asked, Morro! This syringe right here is filled with your mother's memories. The only ones that isn't in here are all the ones of you or me ever hurting her. All I have to do is inject it in someone and bam! My wife lives again. And this time, you won't be there to take her away from me!" The man explained cackling.

I shook my head in fear and ran towards him only to be grabbed by to huge guys. I elbowed them in their ribs and charged at the man. A man chased me and grabbed me by my hair while another tased my back. I screamed in pain. They echoed through the warehouse. I slumped over and some other men kicked me in the stomach. It hurt so much.

"MORRO!" I heard Nikki cry.

The men kept kicking me as the man mocked me.

"You were always a weak boy. Pathetic. You will never be a man. You're a _nobody_!"

Those last three words echoed in my head.

' _You're a nobody!'_

I took shallow breaths as I teared up clearly in pain. I heard Nikki cry too. She was obviously terrified.

I suddenly knew what I had to do. I had to let go. All my life, I've been stuck in the past when I should have been focused on the present. I had to get over the things that I regretted and forgive myself…like Nikki said. So that's what I did. I closed my eyes and cleared my head. I thought my life over and let go. I let go of my constant pain and fears of the past. I had to let go of my constant guilt and anger.

So I let go. I did exactly that. I felt a huge weight lift. I felt myself getting better and a sudden burst of energy and adrenaline suddenly hit me. I felt myself get so much power and get lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw myself the air controlling the wind. I smirked and created a really steong tornado that blew all of the henchmen away.

That man was holding Nikki up by her hair with a gun held against her skull.

"You come any closer and she dies!" He threatened.

I wasn't fazed and I used wind to disarm him before slamming him against the wall. My tornado wore off and I fell the ground. I crawled over to Nikki and untied her. She immediately pulled me into her arms. She cried silently in my shoulder.

"You did it! You reached your true potential…" she said,

"I'm proud of you. Thanks for saving my butt."

I chuckled weakly.

"I guess I did, huh.." I said barely above a whisper with a smile.

I coughed up a little blood causing Nikki to gasp in horror. I wiped my lips and looked at Nikki. She was already dialing 911. She hung up and leaned me against the wall and curled up beside me. I looked at her with pained eyes.

"Help is on the way." She said taking my hand.

"I love you…" I whispered to her before squeezing her hand weakly.

Nikki teared up and held my face gently between her hands.

"No. Stay awake! Your going to be okay!" She told me shaking her head.

I shook my head with half lidded eyes and kissed Nikki. I straight up pulled her into a kiss. I closed my eyes and pulled away.

"N-Ninja never quit…" I said closing my eyes.

That was the last thing I said for weeks…

I could faintly hear Nikki's shouts begging me to wake up and sirens. I felt myself getting lifted up and could hear faint voices and the panic filled voices of Nikki and her dad. The last thing I heard before my consciousness went into a sleep was Nikki gripping my hand and telling me that she will wait for me and will never give up on me.

I just hoped she'd keep her promise…

 _To be continued…_

 **A.N.**

 ***Aurro whacks me with zucchini***

 **ow...**


	11. This is ded

**A.N.**

 **Hey. This story is ded. Sequel coming sooon!**

 ***evil chuckle***


End file.
